Blitz (Snowstorm)
= This dragon is: * Bacon’s persona * Original character by IEatYourBacon * NOT a TempestWing but an IceWing who looks like a TempestWing * Free for use in any fan fiction (but she should not be harmed in it. * Approved by IceButterfly116 History Blitz was born a lowly IceWing from the fourth circle. She lived outside the castle walls and never saw the palace in his life. One very important day changed his entire life forever... She was fishing for seals at the edge of the Ice Kingdom when she saw a parade of Diplomatic TempestWings pass by her. They wore ornate necklaces and bangle. Each of the diplomats each wore a gold bracelet which she recognized as the gift of Diplomacy from her tribe’s animus. There were 3 diplomats. Two had deep blue; almost purple scales like the sea. Then she saw the other one. The lead diplomat wearing an tail band. She had bright feathers unlike any she has seen on any TempestWing before. That made her want to abandon her boring tribe and become a TempestWing. She left her kingdom one night and flew downwards towards the Kingdom of Sand to find a method to become a TempestWing. She heard of a certain scroll that can change the appearance of any dragon of choice.The problem was: she had absolutely no clue about how to find it...As Blitz (currently named Snowstorm) trekked the hot desert she suddenly had a heatstroke and blacked out. When she woke up, she was in a large hut. The hut was warm but not uncomfortably so and felt very cozy. This was the hut of Jerboa II, the SandWing animus. She looked around herself and found a kind looking SandWing. The SandWing introduced herself as Jerboa II and Blitz leaped in joy. She asked her for 1 animus gift; to change permanently into a TempestWing. Jerboa II looked at her sadly and said she is not willing to use magic but Blitz begged her so hard that she actually to do one incantation for her. Jerboa sat down on a chair and slowly said, “Turn the IceWing, Snowstorm, into a TempestWing Spark with light blue scales and feathers” That was the spell. Suddenly Blitz‘s body contorted into the shape of a TempestWing‘s and her wingtips broke up into many blue feathers. She looked at herself in the mirror; she was beautiful.Blitz, as she decided to call herself, happily thanked Jerboa and glided into the open desert once more.3 years after this incident, Blitz was enjoying her life in a hut within a small TempestWing town near the Sky Kingdom border. Nobody knows that she actually used to be Snowstorm the IceWing. Everyone now knows her by her current name, Blitz. She found happiness at last, far away from the poverty she was born with and her narcissistic tribe. She was now... free. Personality Blitz is a genuinely nice dragon. She is absolutely optimistic about everything. If any dragon in Pyrrhia were to talk to her for 15 minutes, they would really like her. The sad thing was that her tribe didn’t care how she was or who she was, they thought of her by her rank; which was very low. Abilities When Jerboa II gave her the TempestWing form, she was not specific enough. Although Blitz looks like a spark, she still has to charge to use her electricity. After her transformation, Blitz still retains her Frostbreath to some extent. She can still breath ice but the temperature is no longer exceptionally cold. Trivia *I got an idea of this when I was reading book 7 Winter Turning *Blitz is actually a Your Uber I like a lot. (He’s a gamer) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Dragonsonas